Cherish
by yurimina
Summary: Yui is a very special girl and well preserved for the certain Man... but, is this man will return her love for good? or will break her heart all over again...


_**Hi guys! this is my first shot in writing a fic... please bear with me and make some review to enhance my writing capability... hehehe! This story is not a sequel of fushigi yuugi but I used the FY characters. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is not mine... it was owned by Yuu Watase**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHILDHOOD MEMORIES**

**_"Growing apart doesn't change the fact that for a long time we grew side by side;_**

**_our roots will always be tangled. I'm glad for that."_**

"What a wonderful day... looks like under the spell of paradise... whoaaa! What a refreshing aroma... feels like flying in the air as I embrace the fresh wind coming over me... and...an... **AND SOMEONE IS DISTURBING MY PEACEFUL MOMENT!** "look out!" and she look toward the direction of that voice and **"What the?!" **a ball knocked on her head and she fell on the ground **(THUDDD)**.

"Aghhh", she mumbled. Several feet's running toward her. "Sumimasen, daijoubu?"

She felt anger throughout her body and felt humiliated for falling on the ground. "Am I?! what you think?!".

The boy smiled at her and offered his hand to her. "Can you stand up?" he humbly asked.

She smirked and took his hand. "Than-" someone interrupt their small conversation. "Why are you helping her?" and another voice came. "Yeah, and she doesn't **even** look like helpless... but full of pride, instead."

She blinked on what she heard... slowly... anger flow over her body like an exploding volcano. "Who do you think you are!" the boys shocked "For judging me!"

The three boys trembled and someone's called them like saving them from the wrath of an angry dragon. "Hey! what's going on?!" "Nee-san" The boys respond in chorus. "What happened?" she looked at them in confusion that they are all like mad dogs barking on her lately and now a little cute puppies crying for help. After the realization she laughed outrageously, mocking the boys and she utter the word in her mind loudly "what a shame?!" .

"EH?!" the three boys turned to looked at her.

"What's so funny?!" the older man looked at her in disgust.

She stop laughing and blinked her eyes on him. "Do you think scaring these little boys is funny?" She gulped. "No, sorry... but I.. I can't help it" He raised an eyebrow and tension filled her... she not expecting this confrontation with their **NEE-SAN**. "Umm... Why I need to explained myself to you! on the first place they are the one who started it... they called me a full of pride! and then you are confronting me not to scare your little mushy brothers after judging me! an...and they are not a KID anymore!" she blurt it out.

The four of them laughed at her for blurting it out, mocking her. She is now more confused and looking at them in disbelief that they are really acting like a 10 year old child. Laughing at her more than what she did before. "Ummm... what now? what's so funny? why are you acting like that..." she asked and they laughed more. This time she hit the limit... she can take it anymore... her wrath is soon to come. "**I said WHAT IS GOING ON?! ANSWERRR MEEE!**" they stop laughing, they smiled on her reaction and they all say **"APRIL FOOLS DAY!" **shocked form on her face and she became more furious. "You! BAKA!" they all ran... when she going to catch them...someone caught her attention and stop running although she doesn't want to loose... neither being fooled by strangers.

She go inside the car of her parents and her father speaks to her. "Why are you running like a mad man?" she blushed and looked away from the eyes of his father. "You should not run like that you are already 20 years old." She raised an eyebrow. Her mom butt in. "Oh Yui, is this the effect of leaving you all the time?" she remain silent on that comment. "You should act like a sweet lady right now, how man will court you in being barbaric?" and now she can't take it anymore. "In that case! I don't need them!" silence filled the car. " Mom if they really loved me... they have to accept who I am and wait for me to bloom like a fine lady." her parents smiled at her. "Were here" her father told so.

"Finally" she murmur.

As she walk through the hallway of her grandparents temple, she suddenly reminisce the time have been past and the memory of him... she always kept in her heart... her childhood friend.

"Yui..." Her mom called her.

No response from her.

"Yui... we're here" her father told her but she was gone far away from the reality relishing the sweet memory of her childhood life.

_**"FLASH BACK"**_

YUI-CHAN! the boy called her with all his might.

She look at him running toward her and for the first time she felt her heart beating so fast upon seeing his friend.

Tama-kun. she shyly uttered his name.

The boy rest and slowly catching his breath until he calmed. "Yui-chan!". He called her name once again.

"Tama-kun... why..?... what are you doing here" she asked trying to look in his eyes.

"Yui-chan... I want to tell you something before I leave". She hardly think what so important thing that her friend looked for her tremendously just to say something. Is it so important.

"What is it Tama-kun?"

He suddenly blushed on the sweet voice of his friend. "Um... Yui..." He look to her eyes with sincerity. "Yes, what is it?" she keep waiting to hear the magic words from her friend.

"Yui-Chan!" he bit his lip and she looked up to him with concern don't know what is happening to her precious friend.

"YUI HONGO! When I come back! I will marry you!" and he leaned forward to kissed her with her right cheek and ran away from her as fast as he can. She is shocked with the sudden outburst of his friend and her cheek is burning like a tomato. "Tama-kun..." she smiled.

_**End of Flashback**_

"How long it has been?" she thought to herself until she felt someone gazing at her and she heard her father clearing his throat. "ahemm! How long are you going to wake up from your dreamland? huh princess". she back to reality and she was shocked to see familiar faces looking at her. "WhoaHH!" Sobo(her grandmother) Sofu! (grandfather). She ran toward them and hug them tight expressing herself that she truly missed them and they are all smile with an emotional reunion of Hongo Family.

**Author Message:**

At last I'm done with chapter one in spite of having a tight schedule I'll try my best to complete this story. By the way, my initial intention was... Nakago will be her childhood friend but after awhile I changed it into Tama or Tamahome. I hope you like it.

P.S. Please make some review!


End file.
